leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vi/Trivia
General * Vi performs the 'Ali Shuffle' while taunting. * Vi's dance references the dance. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Vi and both gain ("Piltover's Finest") when they find themselves on the same team. * Having on the opposing team gives Vi or the cosmetic buff ("Jinx is causing chaos again. How obnoxious... Criminals apprehended: X"), granting her +1 per Criminal (Jinx) Apprehended (Takedown ) * An enemy taunted by Vi will gain the cosmetic debuff ("How agitating.") * Vi's theme was sung by Nicki Taylor from Running the Risk. * Vi is the shortest champion name at only two letters long. Her name is taken from the as well as ablative singular of Latin vis " ". * Vi is left-handed and weighs 8,140 lbs with her gauntlets on. * and apply all variations combined ( , , ) ** and are named after criminal charges. *** was conceived from when enhanced by using Vi's very first ultimate. * Vi, , , , , , , , and are the only champions who can apply crowd control on themselves. * A light on Vi's back turns on when is off cooldown. * Vi was the first champion revealed through a forum thread. * Vi, , , and were targeted by . ** After Vi was shot, her champion icon on her League of Legends website page and champion list were updated to a gif with what seems to be energy floating up from her gauntlets. Development * Vi is voiced by Cia Court. * Vi was conceived as a girl on rollerskates called Ruby but went in and out of development for two years before becoming the Piltover Enforcer.Ask Riot * Originally, her gauntlets were a lot darker and had a number of dents and dings in them. Thematically, this made sense as they'd likely be dirty and beatup given the number of doors Vi punches through on a daily basis. The in-game read was terrible however. The muted colors didn't pop from the background, and the dents looked like visual glitches at game height. So for release, the dents were removed and the colors were brightened up, making Vi start reading significantly better as a result.Aatrox new model looks worse than before Lore * Vi is a Zaunite sumpsnipe who went on to become a Piltover warden for unknown reasons. * Vi is 21 years old. Quotes * references . * }} might be referencing 'Nope, Jayce!' and/or 'nope.avi'. * She shares quotes with: ** }} (references ) ** }} Skins ; * A part of Piltover city can be seen in the background of her splash art. ** This is before it is ruined by . ** The background of splash art may be the inside of the building behind Vi. *** The building may be the prison where is kept. ; * She puts on/takes off her glasses every time she taunts. * Her animation references 'SUPER!' pose from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** The sound effects come from 'sword shings/slides/strikes and smaller dagger clangs'.@Riot how did you create the Neon Strike Vi recall sound? ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2013 along with: ** * The idea and general design for this skin was conceived by '2gold'. * The "6" on her cap and breast reference "VI" being "6" in Roman numerals. * can be seen in the background of her splash art, and can be seen inside the giant donut. * She pulls out a doughnut when taunting . ; * The background might be referencing . ; * She was inspired by the titular . * Her right leg reads VI VI VI, referencing "666" (Roman notation: DCLXVI). ** The value is based that of נרון קסר nrwn qsr in Hebrew notation, to cryptically demonize , known for his extravagance & brutality. ** She displays the number six (whether or ) six times (once below her left eye, once on her left leg, three times on her right leg, once on her back). * She is one of the servants of . ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2017 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * She might be referencing Chinese officer , who historically fought alongsides her husband against . ** However, Wang later joined , the rival state of , the real-life inspiration for and faction, unlike . ; ; * Her effects change from breaking armor to breaking heart, and hence, give her the Heartbreaker title. * is facilitating accolade. ** splash shares the same moment, though it is seconds after when the sword was upon the right shoulder. ** The arena in Vi's wake suggests that she won the tournament. Relations * Vi and are often by the community as sisters. The reference to this on Jinx's release was her quote,"You think crazy? You should see my sister". There was never any implication that the sister was , players equated Jinx's antagonization of Vi specifically as "sisterly bonding". ** Incidentally, only antagonized Vi specifically on English-speaking servers. Other servers showed her antagonizing other champions, such as . ** Shopkeeper Lyte later says to Vi, "You look like your sister! Er, wait, I'm not supposed to talk about that... ". This could be a confirmation that Vi has a sister, but could also be an example of Lyte repeating rumours he's heard from players (such as the rumour he heard from players that and were dating, which Lux herself later denied after hearing the rumour herself). ** There is a significant indication that the pair did grow up together, however. With Vi currently suffering from amnesia, has taken it upon herself to try and trigger her memories. ** In an interview with Ghostcrawler, he mentioned that Jinx and Vi are "sisters", but later confirmed he was merely stating what he thought was true, and that the narrative team said otherwise. *** With the release of the Arcane trailer, it has been confirmed that Vi and Jinx are sisters. It is unclear if they are sisters related by blood. * Vi remembers nothing from her early childhood, not even her real name ('Vi' comes from the tattoo on her cheek) * remembers Vi from before she left for Piltover. * and are partners-in-law-enforcement and collectively known . ** They've been chasing after , who is now a dangerous criminal who's been wreaking havoc for apparently no reason. ** They managed to stop a turmoil caused by and his followers, caught him and later put him in an isolated island prison. *** Vi almost killed Urgot due to the chaos and casualty he caused, including the death of Roe, a girl from Vi's childhood. *** The duo later fight him again when his followers try to free him from his prison. * Vi's prototype Atlas Gauntlets were created by Vaido Violante, a former apprentice of Covin Reveck father. Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Harrowing Category:2017 Lunar Revel Category:2019 Valentines Day